Of Questions and Friendship
by AliceRU
Summary: Just a few random cute chats between Cole and the others.
1. Chapter 1 - The Seeker and the Locket

**So, hm, hi there. It's my first time writing for this fandom so I'm a little bit nervous. Anyways, hope you like it and please point out if something's wrong! Based on party banter, really sucky, etc.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Cassandra first laid her eyes on Cole, bloody daggers in hand and pile of Red Templars bodies lying around him, she mistrusted him. No matter how many times she heard him speak of 'helping', she always glared at him with contempt. And it was not like he didn't give her reason; the story of him killing Lord Seeker Lambert gave her enough, and she would even think of the cook's anger at him as reason, when more logical ones weren't in place. Truthfully, she <em>had<em> read a bit of Varric's book to him a few times, but only because at the time he'd nag her about telling the Inquisitor about her feelings and she really needed him to stop- or at least that's what she told herself-. And then there was Trevelyan.

She had already known for a while now that she loved him, for every time she looked into his ocean-blue eyes, she was swept under their waves. It was like finally reaching the surface again, when their lips finally met. There were still many things about him that still put her in conflict, though; the fact he was a mage, the fact he had allowed Sera to join them, the fact he had kept the Tevinter mage on their company. But the worst of all was his full trust in Cole. No, to say _trust_ would be to dismiss it. Maxwell was very, _very_ close to the boy, almost always bringing him with them everywhere they went, seeming to think himself as the spirit's older brother, or sometimes even his father, like Varric had-There, one more reason to distrust him-. He gave the boy full reasoning, no matter what he did, and that frightened Cassandra. She had often though about talking about it with him in private, but it was so hard for them to find time to be intimate that she didn't want to waste it with discussion. So instead, she held her tongue and merely watched Cole whenever she could.

And then the boy went and left that blasted locket in her room.

At first, she thought she was dreaming- it couldn't possibly be it, she thought she'd lost it for quite some time, enough that she had already given up on finding it, but there it was. Just sitting on her table, like it had always been there. She was slowly coming to the explanation when the culprit himself just popped into existence next to her like he always did, scaring her more than she could admit. He fidgeted, watching her innocently from under his hat like a child would. She growled under her breath and crossed her arms.

"I found Anthony's locket," Cole told her in his usual calm way, ignoring her murderous glare at him. "You were thinking of it last night before you went to sleep. 'Disappointed at myself, frustated, as if he had died all over again'. I wanted to help, so I found it." She sighed with irritation.

"Now pay attention spirit, the Inquisitor might not care for you prying into his mind, but I do, and I would rather you stayed away from mine." He raised his head and she saw the pain in his eyes.

"But… I want to help you. With your hurts." Cassandra rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to her temple.

"I do not need your help, Cole. I can deal with my 'hurts' on my own," She told him. He cocked his head to the side.

"And with Maxwell," he added, making her eyes go wide and a slight blush cover her cheeks. "You think of him a lot, when he's there and when he's not, and he helps you hurt less when you think you've done wrong." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "He thinks about you a lot too. Sad, worried, 'she needs to smile more, I have to make her smile more'. He helps, but not like I can. He helps when you need someone to hold you and kiss you." She opened her mouth again, this time in surprise, her shoulders slouching and her arms falling to the side. She could feel her face was a lot hotter now. She cleared her throat and regained her composure, putting her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't go saying people's thought aloud like that, Cole, it's very rude." He gave a slight smile.

"But you liked it." She blushed again, and growled at her own helplessness. Cole eyed the locket with curiosity. "I had to fight a rat for it, but it was okay, because he wasn't very big and I gave him food." She'd never be able to tell it to anyone, but his simple, innocent words melted her heart and she sighed.

"It was my grandmother's, not Anthony's, but it has a portrait of him inside. I suppose I should thank you, Cole. I did not think I'd see it again." He smiled at her, a light and carefree smile that made the corners of her mouth go up. And with that, he was gone.

Cassandra sighed again and picked up the locket from the table, until she heard someone chuckle behind her. She turned, even though she already knew who it was.

"So now you spy on me, Inquisitor?" She asked angrily, hands on hips. He smiled, a knowing smile, causing her anger to fade, and came close to her. "How long were you there, demon?"

"Long enough," He answered simply and held one of her hands. "I'm glad Cole is finally growing on you." He told her before kissing her.

Well, maybe the boy was not so bad.


	2. Chapter 2 - Love is Complicated

**Hey people! So, thank you for the favorites and follows, it means a lot to me, especially because writing Cole makes me nervous... but anyway, thanks! I was able to write a new chapter, so there you go. I'm not sure if it's good or not ****and it managed to be even shorter than the other one ****but uh, I liked it, so maybe you'll like it too? Anyways, now I have to think of a new name for the fic, so fuck.**

* * *

><p>"Varric, what is love?" The dwarf hadn't even noticed that Cole was still there, sitting on the table next to him and waving his feet. He had come to him that afternoon to see him writing, but Varric didn't expect him to stay long- the kid never stayed still for a minute. So it was with surprise that Varric turned to him. "I mean, I've felt it from other people's heads, but I don't really understand it. How does it work?" Varric chuckled warmly.<p>

"That's a hard one, kid. Love is… complicated." He said, staring at the ceiling. When he turned back at Cole, he saw the boy was still staring at him with curiosity, his answer not enough. _Obviously_. He cleared his throat. "Love is… love is what you call the feeling you get when you really really like someone. Like Iron Bull and Dorian, or Blackwall and Josephine. That's love." Cole thought for a second, cocking his head to the side.

"Like what you feel for me?" Thankfully Varric didn't have any drinks to spill out.

"Sort of like that, yes," He started, scratching his head. "But that's a different kind of love."

"There are kinds of love?" Cole asked, his eyes wide. Varric sighed. This was going to be long.

"Yes, there are. You can love someone as a friend, as family, or romantically."

"What is our kind of love?" Varric laughed nervously. "You'd like to say you love me as a friend, but your mind says it's as family." Even though his words made him uncomfortable, the dwarf couldn't help but smile.

"We're kinda stuck in between, kid. But hey, didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" He lectured, raising his eyebrows. He knew he couldn't get mad at Cole for reading his head, but he could still lecture him. Cole looked down, his hat hiding his face.

"…sorry." He muttered. Varric smiled again.

"It's okay, as long as you keep trying." That caused the boy to look up again, nodding energetically. Varric chuckled again and turned back to his writing. But it seemed Cole wasn't done yet.

"Varric, how can I tell one kind of love to the other?" Varric took a moment to think that one through.

"Hmm… well, friendly love is like the Inquisitor and everyone else. They drink together, make each other laugh, and worry about one another. Family love is, well, like you and me, and Solas too. We give you lectures and teach you things, but we worry about you too. And romantic love is… more intimate. They kiss, they hold hands, they… go to bed together…" He trailed off, feeling awkward. Cole frowned.

"What about the Iron Bull? He takes many women to his bed. Does he love all of them like that?" Varric scratched at his chin with embarrassment.

"That one you better ask him, kid."


	3. Chapter 3 - Watching the Angel

**Short story is short. And possibly ****sucky.**

* * *

><p>Blackwall woke up that morning feeling a tad inspirational and a tad bored, and as such, he decided it was a good time to carve. He had taken the habit of carving many different shaped toys for the children and giving them to Cole, watching the bright smile on his face as he went about distributing them. He was trying to decide what he'd carve first when he felt a presence joining him in the barn. He didn't even stop chopping wood as he saw with the corner of his eye the spirit-boy sitting on one of the bales of hay, his eyes focused on him.<p>

"You are going to carve." He stated. Blackwall sighed at the obviousness of that, but kept it to himself.

"Yup. That's right." Cole waved his legs, his hands on his hat trying to keep the wind from taking it.

"Blackwall, would you carve another horse?" He started, looking up at the sky. "One of the boys took Thomas's horse from him. He misses it." Blackwall chuckled at his kindness and nodded.

"Sure, Cole. I'll have it ready for you as soon as I can." He finished chopping just in time to see the smile in his face. Cole shifted around as he went to his worktable and grabbed his tools and started working on a block. The boy hummed as he worked, glanced to look at his work from time to time. Blackwall would never acknowledge it, but his presence was soothing and comforting. He glanced and saw Cole smile, grumbling as he realized he had heard that.

An hour later, when he was almost done, Cole stood up from his seat and came closer to him, peeking closely at the almost finished horse.

"Can you give it a horn? I think he'd like that." Blackwall sighed in frustration.

"You should've told me that sooner." Still, he decided he'd give it a try. He carved a hole into the horse's forehead and plucked a tiny piece of wood in it. Wasn't perfect, but could pass off as a unicorn. Cole smiled at it, admiring the tiny horn.

"Thank you, Blackwall. And I like spending time with you too," Cole told him as he delivered the toy to him , causing the soldier to huff in embarrassment. Blackwall watched as he reached a small crying boy and gave him the unicorn, taking a few steps closer so that he could hear them.

"There, Thomas." He patted the boys head softly as he gasped at the unicorn. Cole crouched before him, a compassionate look in his eyes. "Don't let the other boys get to you. You are fine the way you are. There's nothing wrong with liking different things. It only makes you special," He told him in a low tone, almost low enough for Blackwall's ears to miss it. He watched as the boy managed to stop sobbing enough to smile up at him, a hopeful look in his eyes as he thanked him. Blackwall pressed his back against one of the wooden pillars, watching as Cole made his way back to his spot at the tavern.

He spent the rest of the day carving a rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet and Warm

**hey guys! I finally managed to write another one, sorry for the delay! Warning: this chapter contains spoilers on Josephine's personal quest. And in case you were wondering, Cole isn't human ****yet**** here. I didn't really check for spelling so if you see anything wrong let me know. Also, for the Guest: yes, I suppose you're right, it was a bit OC for Cole to ask him that, but I just really needed the fluffyness of him asking it! Sorry! **

* * *

><p>It had been a very busy day for Josephine; after the Winter Palace, pretty much every noble in Orlais <em>and <em>their mother wanted to see Skyhold and the Inquisition, and of course they were not denied a visit. They watched everything with wonder- well, not really; most of them had many critics to make on the state of things there. The most complained subject was the Herald's Rest, for they complained that visitors should have a cleaner and high class place to eat. Truth be told, the ambassador had thought about it a few times, but the Inquisitor always brushed her aside, saying that those nobles could 'stick their restaurant up there'. Knowing there was no arguing with Trevelyan about it, she had long since dropped the subject.

It was past noon when all the nobles left and she had time to breathe. Vivienne had helped where she could, but the Enchantress was a busy woman too. Josephine went back to her office and dropped on her comfy chair, only to realize that because of the visitors, she hadn't had time to look over all the documents that were handed to her that day, and now they piled on her desk, demanding her attention. She dropped her face on the desk, scowling, and stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she felt eyes on her. She raised her head only enough to see Cole standing before her; had it been anyone else, she would've felt embarrassed for being found in such a position, but the young man was not one to care for keeping up appearances- obviously, by the awful state of his clothes. He frowned.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Josephine sighed in frustration.

"Nothing, Cole. Is there something you need?" He shook his head, staring at the pile with curiosity.

"You're tired, you need to sleep." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes? Your point is?" He lowered his head, but she managed to view the frown in his face.

"But you can't sleep. You can't stop thinking of your family. You want to help them, but it's hard." She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking on his words. It was true; the past few days she had had trouble sleeping, thinking of everything that was going on with the House of Repose.

"That is also true, Cole. But I don't see where you're going with this." Cole raised his head and stared at her intently, with those eyes that always made whomever he was looking feel like they were staring into a bright blue sky.

"You are lonely. You want company. I can stay." He took a moment to answer her, and she knew exactly why; she had told him after a few conversations that speaking in that odd manner of his made people uncomfortable, and he'd tried his best to speak more normally. She sighed and let her shoulders slouch just the tiniest bit.

"Alright, then." She answered, almost a whisper, and she had to hold herself not to pat his head when he beamed at her. She coughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need some hot chocolate. Before she could ring and call one of the servants, Cole cocked his head to the side.

"I don't need any. I don't eat," He stated, making her let out a chuckle. She called the servant and told him to bring two cups of hot chocolate, to which he frowned at her but left anyway. She turned back to Cole, crossing her fingers over her lap.

"You should try, Cole. Especially this drink. I think you'll like it." He seemed hesitant, but nodded.

She sat by the fire and motioned for him to join her, to which he did. They both stared into the fire in silence until the servant came back, two cups with steamy brown liquid in his hands. Just the smell was enough to make Josephine smile pleasantly. She took both of them in her hands and then shooed the servant away, proceeding to give one of them to the young man. Cole looked hesitant even as he took it in his hands, imitating her as she blew on it. She watched him stare intently at the contents of the cup while she drank from hers.

"Come now, Cole, it will get cold." She told him, and he seemed to be almost scared of it as he took it to his lips. He had a quick short sip, just like she had, and lowered it back into his lap before staring at her smirk with a frown. "So? What do you think?" He seemed to savor the taste in his mouth before answering.

"It's… it's… odd. Tastes like…" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in concentration, and then he sighed. "Like home. Every time the cook made it for you Yvette would come, eyes like a dog's; 'I want some too, sœur'. you always got mad at her, 'stealing my favorite drink', but she was always pleased to drink the same think you did and it made you proud." He breathes again, and Josephine sighs. He lowers his head in shame. "I'm sorry." She taps gently at his arm.

"That's quite alright, Cole. I suppose it must be hard to explain the taste of food when you've never had any. Still, it's a shame you can't enjoy it." She told him, taking a large sip. Cole followed suit before giving her another deep stare.

"No, I enjoyed it. Not the taste, but the memory. Thank you for sharing it with me." She froze at his words; _well, I didn't exactly share it_, she thought to herself, but quickly waved it away and smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

They spent the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate and talking about her old home, about her family, and Cole would even tell her something about them that made her smile- he left her hurts alone, knowing she didn't like him go there, and was pleased with the knowledge that, even though he didn't fix them, he still helped.

Leliana found Josephine the next morning, still by the fire, a warm blanket around her and a peaceful look on her face.


End file.
